


Osuwari

by kmoaton



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoaton/pseuds/kmoaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What lessons have Kagome and Inuyasha learned about themselves and each other during their time together? I do not own Inuyasha or any thing related to it! Thanks to Hanyou-Foxgirl for being beta for this story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Osuwari

"Inuyasha...SIT!" Who would have thought one little word would have so much power.

I have to admit...the ears brought it to mind but I had to think quickly because Inuyasha was coming after me.

I know I've used it more times than I care to admit out of anger, but I wonder if Inuyasha realizes how many times I've done it out of love? The times he was wounded but still wanted to fight Koga... even if he was to stubborn to admit he was in pain. I just couldn t stand to see him hurt. The look in his eyes fed the guilt in my heart but I knew he'd never understand why.

Then there were those times that Inuyasha transformed.

Changed completely into a full demon.

The hanyou I knew wasn't even there any more.

I had to sit him to bring him back...to me.

Through everything, however, I've learned that "sit" won't always solve the problem and we have to face our issues instead of running from them.

Another thing I realized was that, no matter what happened, I would stay by Inuyasha's side, protecting him in my own way.

"Inuyasha...SIT!"

I cringe when I hear those words because I know what's coming next.

Does Kagome even understand how it feels to slam into the ground? To be controlled by something other than my own will? Not to mention the humiliation of being sat in front of my rival. Ok, so I was hurt and could barely stand but it makes my blood boil whenever he claims Kagome as "his woman." I just want to shut his mouth!

There were times when I said or did things that were deliberately hurtful to Kagome. She tried to sit me to hell and I deserved it. I'd die before I let anything happen to Kagome and if making her mad will keep her safe, she can sit me to eternity.

But...she saved me. When I transformed, Kagome sat me to bring me back. When Kikyo tried to take me to hell, Kagome sat me to break the spell. She doesn't know... how grateful I am. I know I can't often find the words but I hope she understands. With Kagome by my side, I learned to trust, to hope, to feel.

I promised Kagome my life to protect her and I know as long as I am with her, I am that much stronger.


End file.
